Keyboards have the advantage over acoustic pianos in terms of portability, versatility and ease of amplification but many keyboards lack the capacity for expression that pianos. With the right foot pedal, however, a keyboard can communicate compositions from the likes of Debussy and even achieve effects far beyond the capabilities of the highest-quality concert pianos. Currently, there are available a selection of keyboard sustain, volume and expression pedals sure to contain the perfect accessory to take keyboard performances to the next level.
Shoes, including athletic shoes, work boots, dress shoes, overshoes, and all manner of footwear, provide poor traction on many wet surfaces. The difficulties of moving across a slippery surface, often result in inconvenience and injury. Slips, falls, and resultant injuries are typically caused by a lack of good footing. And even if a musician does not actually fall, the need to maintain one's proper balance on a wet or a slippery surface may cause loss of rhythm for a musician.
A keyboard sustain pedal is known for use with a modern piano or keyboard. When pressed, the keyboard sustain pedal sustains all the damped strings on the piano by moving all the dampers away from the strings and allowing them to vibrate freely. All notes played will continue to sound until the vibration naturally ceases, or until the pedal is released.
Conventionally, musicians use foot pedals for various musical effects. While playing their instruments and depressing their foot pedals, they may find that the foot pedals slip from their original position. The foot pedal tends to shift from its original position when depressed. The musician, while playing, has to reach with his foot to return the foot pedal to its original position.
Some of the Prior Art Includes:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,511,212 (Chang) discloses a musical instrument stand assembly with a foldable pedal. The musical instrument stand assembly with a foldable pedal includes a main stand body, and the main stand body includes a main rod, and the bottom of the main rod includes two support rods each with a recession, and the recession includes a first circular serration; two side frames, and a sidewall of each side frame includes a protrusion and a second circular serration at the protrusion, and each side frame is installed by engaging each protrusion with the recession of each support rod, such that the first and second circular serrations are engaged with each other. With the design of rotably engaging the two side frames and the two support rods, the main stand body of the musical instrument has the function of adjusting its inclination with respect to a vertical position, and the effect of conveniently folding the pedal of the musical instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,655,854 (Wang) discloses a pedal support for percussion instruments. The pedal support comprises a frame including a perpendicularly door-shaped supporting portion and a horizontal mounting portion, the supporting portion being fixed on the mounting member and including two ends, each having a positioning hole formed thereon, the two positioning holes axially coupling with two L-shaped connecting members individually so that the connecting members allow to swing between a first position and a second position, and each of the connecting members including a retaining slot; and a U-shaped piece being pivotally connected to one end of the mounting portion, wherein as the connecting members are located at the first position, the connecting members and the frame are in a retracted status, as the connecting members are located at the second position, the retaining slots of the connecting members engage on the U-shaped piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,858,904 (Gold) discloses an insertable percussion system. The system includes a percussion instrument; an inserting/retracting coupled to the percussion instrument for moving the first percussion instrument to a desired position with respect to a second percussion instrument; the inserting/retracting mechanism including a motor, an input device for receiving an operation instruction and generating an operation signal based on the operation instruction, a feedback mechanism for obtaining position information of the first percussion instrument and generating a feedback signal representative of the position information, and a controller electrically coupled to the input device, the motor. The feedback mechanism for actuating the motor based on the operation signal and the feedback signal.
Typically, musicians will try to prevent the foot pedal from moving on the floor by placing a brick or something heavy behind the keyboard sustain foot pedal.
What is needed is a keyboard sustain pedal stabilizer that does not have any moving parts, has no connection to the keyboard stand, is easy to use, requires no set-up time, is transportable, and is compatible with essentially any keyboard sustain foot pedal.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a keyboard sustain pedal stabilizer for a keyboard sustain pedal that provides stability for positioning the keyboard sustain foot pedal.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an attachable pedal cover comprised of a rubber-type pad with an anti-slip means for preventing slipping of the operator's foot during pedal operation in a stable manner, the keyboard sustain pedal stabilizer engaging in a stable manner with the floor.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a keyboard sustain pedal stabilizer for a keyboard sustain foot pedal that is compatible with floors having varying textures and hardness.